


Мари

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), LynxBy



Series: Спецквест 2020 [7]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Fandom RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF, Historia - Fandom, Historical RPF, Political RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxBy/pseuds/LynxBy
Summary: Внутренний мир зачастую важнее внешнего
Series: Спецквест 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Мари

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста [Умирающий мир](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2798)
> 
> Бета Estimada

Мари росла доброй девочкой. Настолько доброй, насколько бывает аристократка, никогда не знавшая нищеты и лишений. Каждое воскресенье она давала монетку милостыни кому-нибудь на паперти. Богоугодному деянию не препятствовали, да и не замечали на самом-то деле: где ж тут уследить за пятнадцатью детьми, даже если каждый окружен няньками! 

Мари была уверена в незыблемости короны, как бывают уверены в ней те, кто ее носит. Каждый день, видя роскошный стол, сытых придворных и чистые залы, она была уверена, что и завтра все будет так же, а если закочится хлеб - всегда есть пирожные, так ведь? 

Мари была глубоко несчастной женщиной, с детства не знавшей настоящей любви и заботы. Ни одна нянечка не может дать ребенку то, чего не дает мать. Строгое воспитание аристократки не заменит тепло и ласку. А уж когда ты не самый перспективный ребенок в семье - сложно претендовать на внимание родителей. Да и раннее замужество не делает девушку счастливой.

Мари была настолько несчастна, насколько может быть несчастной мать, за два года похоронившая двоих детей. В тот момент, когда остановилось сердце юной Софии, Мари услышала отдаленный шум, гул в ушах, которого не слышал больше никто. Ее мир, до этого дня блистательный, роскошный, счастливый и полный музыки, дал трещину, края которой невозможно было соединить. Когда после долгой болезни ушел и Луи-Жозеф, а улицы наполнились людским гомоном, Мари еще не понимала, что все изменилось. 

Мир Мари умер и возродился, изменился в пламени революции, стал другим, чуждым ей. Она видела ярость и не понимала, как люди, еще недавно считавшие ее доброй и милосердной, могут так сильно ее ненавидеть. Мари знала, что ничто не умирает в одночасье, даже если это твой собственный, хрустальный, выстроенный в душе мир. Такой добрый и всепрощающий. Мир, где живы все твои дети, где на улицах шум от ярмарок, где на центральной площади нет гильотины, а камни мостовой не залиты кровью, где все возможно, где стоит лишь примерить маску - и на балу никто не узнает тебя, танцуй хоть всю ночь! 

Мир Мари умер, и ей пришлось уйти следом за ним, потому что совершенно невозможно жить там, где тебя ненавидят. Но она сохранила то единственное, чего ее пытались лишить: Мари сохранила достоинство, а значит, где-то глубоко внутри ее мир оставался цел.


End file.
